Will you play with me?
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: Sasuke was studying like always before his normal day was interrupted by a small child and his simple demand. "Sasu-san, will you play with me?".. Read warning inside. A one shot in my Play with me series.


Hello people I'm alive. Nema has not killed me yet.

But don't let that little fishy fish fool you he is evil… evil I say… evil

Anyway as all know this isn't a new story in fact it has been put up before…. I just wanted to take it down and check it over… plus with that red button junk it seemed like a good thing to do… : P .. people totally against my freedom of speech.

Warning…. No seriously read these. If you don't and you like flame me I will kill you… it's a promise. 1. This is complete smut… seriously that's all it is. I made this one-shot to practice my sex scene skills. 2. This is shotcan… meaning underage sex. Naruto is only a child. A child. If you don't like shotcan then don't read. : P

Alright that's about it I guess… just again if you didn't do it read the warning. and again the evil fish who is out to kill me owns every thing… be afraid .. be very afraid.

He might come after you next.

….meow…..

"Sasuke I need you to watch Orochimaru's foster kid since your brother's out."

"Why can't you watch the brat?"

"I have to work. Now do as I said."

Sasuke Uchiha had been working on his homework a normal weekday afternoon when his father had decided to bless him with this news. Itachi always watched the brat. In fact Sasuke couldn't remember seeing much of the kid.

He was young maybe 6 or 7 and he had golden bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes. His name was Naruko, no that's not right . Naruto yeah that's it. And he was currently standing in Sasuke's doorway staring at him.

"Will you play with me, Sasu-san?" Naruto was kind of cute standing there playing with the edge of his oversized orange shirt, but that didn't mean he was going to waste his important time playing with the kid. Uchiha's don't play. It was like a rule of being an Uchiha.

…meow…..

"No go watch TV or something I'm busy." Sasuke didn't even wait for his response he turned straight back to his book and pencil and continued work. That wasn't nice. Itachi always played with him.

Naruto's little blue eyes flashed with determination as he analyzed the unsuspecting Uchiha before him.

"Play with me."

"No."

"Play with me."

"Hn"

"Play with me."

"…"

"Fine." Naruto was nothing if not determined. Sasu-san was going to play with him. Smiling a smile that would have scared even Sasuke if he had been facing the demon Naruto walked with silent footsteps up to Sasuke, as he removed a smile orange spray can from his pants pocket.

…meow…..

"Sasu-san Sasu-san Sasu-san." god did he ever shut up. Sasuke growled as he swiftly turned in his sit to yell at the brat.

"What do yo.." He didn't get to finish before the little brat sprayed him in the face and he coughed.

"What was that, you brat?" Cough

"It's my special toy. Daddy gave it to me. It makes people play with me." Sasuke was getting dizzy. Special toy? this made no sense. His body was starting to feel light, almost as if he could float away.

"Don't worry Sasu-chan it doesn't last long at all. You will be completely awake to play with me." Sasuke could see the evil smile this time and he knew it didn't mean anything good for him at all.

…meow…

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he led Sasu-chan straight to the bed. Now Sasu-chan was going to play with him. Now he would just make sure that Sasu-chan couldn't run away ummm leave after the potion wore off. Daddy said it's a sad day when your playmate leaves in the middle cause it's harder to surprise them the second time.

Naru's daddy was smart. So Naru ran quickly into Itachi's room to borrow some more toys from Itachi's special toy box hidden under Itachi's bed. Naru loved Itachi's toy box. It had so many toys. The whip was his favorite. It felt so good against his butt when Itachi used it.

Naru quickly searched though the box finding the loose rope lying at the bottom and the soft padding that went with them.

…..meow…..

Sasuke started to come to. He didn't know how long he had been out. He couldn't even remember why he was out in the first place. He had been doing homework. Studying history. Then his father had come in with the cute little Naruto. Oh yeah Naruto. Naruto had sprayed him with something. The brat had done something.

"Sasu-chan, are you all awake now? You passed out. I think I gave you too much." Sasuke looked towards his door and again there was the brat standing in his doorway staring at him. But this time something was different. This time there was something in those little blue eyes that hadn't been there before. He didn't like this.

"Brat what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke tried to sit up only to find himself pinned to the bed with some stupidly well tied rope. Damn where did these come from? "Untie me Naruto."

Giggling. Sasuke could hear giggling come from the blond child as he slowly walked to the bed and climbed up in-between Sasuke's naked legs. Naked. God how did he get Naked?

"But Sasu-chan you look so pretty and now we can play." Naruto's eyes seem to be eating him as they looked down over him but they really seemed to light up as he moved his small palm up Sasuke's thigh working his way up towards Sasuke's penis as he spoke.

"Your so pretty here too Sasuke." Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt that small child's fingers reach to encircle his length bringing him to semi-hardness. Those small curious fingers that worked on him so slowly. Gliding up his length to the top and down again making him moan out in pleasure. Why did this feel so good?

"Oh look Sasu-chan, your leaking already." Sasuke eyes opened at the boy's command and a small finger reached his tip to glide across his head, to lift away that first drop of precum to Naruto's young mouth. Sasuke watched entranced as a small pink tongue wrapped around the finger licking off the precum that just a moment before had come from Sasuke's cock.

Another moan escaped as Naruto's eyes snapped closed in bliss from the taste. Sasuke couldn't help but watch as the boy licked off all the precum on his finger.

"So good. You taste so good Sasu-chan." Naruto's eyes opened once more as his small hands went down to lie softly against Sasuke's thighs.

"I want more of your taste Sasu-chan." Once again Sasuke cried out as Naruto leaned down on his hands and took his small pink tongue to Sasuke's hard cock, licking with small little pants trying to get all the precum he could off Sasuke's head. God Sasuke though he was going to explode.

Sasuke was so into the feel of that small tongue against his penis that he didn't even hear the knock or his door opening. In fact he hardly heard his brother speak.

….meow….

Naruto heard the door but he didn't care he was finally getting what he wanted and it tasted so good.

….meow…..

"I heard Naruto was here Sasuke."

Itachi had had a hard day at work. Idiotic workers unable to meet deadlines and business associates too stupid to believe a 19 year old boy could be at the head of a business. No they believed his father paved his way. God idiotic fools.

So when he had heard his favorite little devil was in the house his day was defiantly brighter. He couldn't wait to get Naruto behind his closed door and play with the small golden haired child. It made him hard just thinking about that small child's mouth on his cock.

So it was a surprise to say the least when he walked into his stiff unfeeling little brother's room to see said child licking at his brother's harden cock like a lollipop. Sasuke's head thrown back in bliss, tied to the bed with Itachi's own rope.

Closing the door and swiftly locking it. Itachi turned to the two on bed.

…meow…..

"Naruto did you go in my toy box with out permission again?" Sasuke's eye's opened as he finally noticed his brother's presence in his room. Itachi was gliding to the bed was he going to help him out. Wait toy box. What did Itachi mean?

"Naruto I'm gong to have to punish you again aren't I?" Itachi shirt landed on the floor as Naruto finally raised his head from Sasuke's member.

"But Tachi-san Sasu-chan wouldn't play with me." Sasuke watched as a pouting Naruto glazed at his brother.

"I'm sorry Tachi-san. I just wanted to play." Tachi-san? Itachi never let anyone call him by pet names. This was weird ok. No weirder then Sasuke being tied to the bed and naked with a hard on for a small child no older than 7. God, what a weird day.

…..meow….

Tachi-san hand reached out and stroked his cheek. It felt good against his heated skin. Tachi-san was always fun to play with. He liked playing and he new a lot of games to play. Plus all those toys. Naru-chan really liked playing with Tachi-san so he didn't mind being punished not at all.

"Well then, if little Naru-chan wants to play so badly. Then we should get you undressed." Itachi slowly worked Naruto's clothes off with his hands traveling across sensitive nipples and Naru-chan's small hard on.

"Tachi-san." Naruto released small moans as Itachi pulled him off of the bed and onto his lap.

"Does it feel good little one? Do you want me to touch you, lick you? Fuck you?"

"Ye yes s Tachi … ye yes ple ase Tachi." Naruto was lost in pleasure. Tachi-san's hands felt so good pumping his small cock.

…meow….

Sasuke was couldn't pull his eyes from the sight before him. His half dressed brother had Naruto naked on his lap facing Sasuke. Naruto was panting moaning, begging, legs spread before Sasuke as Itachi's hand worked on his small member.

Itachi's eyes were full of lust as they looked at him. Itachi's eyes never left Sasuke's as he spoke to Naruto. Even as he licked and bit Naruto's small neck.

Sasuke was panting right along with Naruto. He wanted those hands on him too. He wanted it all. He was submersed in pleasure. Normal thought had left and Sasuke didn't want it to return anytime soon.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice was so commanding and so sinful Sasuke had to respond.

"Yes Brother."

"Oh Sasuke how come you didn't want to play with little Naru-chan?" Itachi's voice seemed to wrap around Sasuke's senses. "You want to play now don't you little bro."

"Oh god, yes. Please Itachi. Please." Sasuke was no where near above begging. He wanted, god, needed release and Itachi wasn't making his need any less when he placed three fingers at his mouth and told him to suck.

"Good just like that little Sasu-chan." Itachi let him suck and lick for a while and then he stole his fingers with a pop leaving Sasuke needy and empty for some reason.

"Watch how greedy Naru-chan's little hole is Sasuke." Sasuke watched captivated as Itachi thrust a finger up Naruto's small little ass causing Naruto to scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Naruto's eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling his head thrown back against Itachi's chest. He was begging for more. Whimpering and moaning at each thrust his small hips moving to meet each thrust of Itachi's finger.

"Naruto is such a greedy child. He can fit a grown dick in his little ass hole." Itachi bit into Naruto's shoulder hard as he thrust in with two fingers this time. Sasuke could see red where Itachi had broken skin, but Naruto didn't seem to care in fact he seemed to go even crazier.

"Do you want to fuck him? Do you want to pound yourself into him hard and deep Sasuke?" Itachi's tongue glazed Naruto's shoulder licking up the blood that had flowed from the wound as he thrust in his last finger giving Naruto a three finger fuck. Naruto was now begging for a cock. He was pleading for Sasuke to pound into him hard and deep.

"Yes please Itachi." Sasuke begged as he strained against the ropes restraining him to bed.

"What do you want little brother? Tell me exactly what you want." Itachi was smirking behind Naruto. He wanted Sasuke to beg.

"I want to .. pound .. my cock into his ass over and.. over until I cum." Sasuke was so hard. His pulsing hard red dick was leaking precum down its side and he couldn't get any friction because of his restraints.

…meow…..

"All right little brother." Itachi's finger's made a wet popping sound as they slide out of Naruto's ass hole causing little Naruto to moan at the lose. He wanted more up his ass. He needed more pleasure. He wanted to cum.

Itachi was making soothing sounds into Naru-chan's ear promising him more. Asking him if he wanted to be fucked by Sasuke. God yes he wanted to be fucked. He wanted a cock up in him filling him. He wanted someone to cum into him.

Itachi slowly lifted Naru-chan into his arms and brought him forward into a deep passionate kiss. He didn't even put up any fight just letting Itachi dominate the kiss. It felt so good. Itachi's tongue explored every part of his mouth.

Itachi's mouth was still plundering his mouth when Itachi moved Naruto over the bed and guided Sasuke's cock straight into Naruto's ass. Itachi's mouth and tongue swallowed up his cry of pleasure as the member in his ass rubbed up against his prostrate. Naruto was having a hard time remembering he had to breathe. The pleasure was so great.

…meow….

So tight, so hot was all that passed through Sasuke's mind as he felt Naruto enclose his dick. God he was so tight around him. Tighter than any bitch he had ever fucked.

…meow…..

Itachi felt his own cock twitch in his too tight jeans as he kissed Naruto, swallowing every one of his moans and whimpers.

He let his hands tighten more on Naru-chan's hips leaving marks on his back with his nails, as guided and controlled Naruto's thrust. Leaving both Naruto and Sasuke no choice on the pace of the ride or how rough or deep they would go. The control was all in Itachi's hand and he was loving it.

"So close Itachi…." Sasuke's voice pulled Itachi from Naruto's mouth letting Naruto finally voice those whimpers.

"Close to what Sasuke? What are you going to do little brother?" Itachi loved to hear his brother beg. And each plea made him even harder. He was about to cum in his pants from just watching the hot little show before him.

"Itachi…. I'm go ng to uhh cum in Naruto's ass. I'm going to ahh fill him with my cum." Sasuke was panting tied down to the bed not even able to move his hips from the rope job Naruto had preformed. God Naruto was like a sponge he learned things so fast. Itachi remembered teaching how to tie this trick. God Itachi loved the little demon.

Itachi looked down at Naruto seeing how close the little sex whore was to Cumming. He wanted them both to cum at once.

"Naru-chan. cum for me. Cum for me now." Itachi watched as Naruto threw his head back and screamed out his release as a stream of hot cum was shot into the air.

….meow….

Sasuke felt Naruto's ass tighten even more around his dick as Naruto screamed. He couldn't take anymore and he moaned out as his came into Naruto's ass.

…meow….

White sticky cum leaked out of Naruto's ass around Sasuke's now soften cock. Itachi's pants hadn't done much better since Itachi hadn't been able to stop himself from cumming in them. God it had been ages since he had gotten excited enough to lose himself like that.

Itachi looked over to the now slightly panting weak boys before him and sighed. What a mess they had mad. Sasuke can clean it up.

Itachi reached forward and lifted Naruto off of Sasuke's now weak body and into his arms, kissing his sweaty forehead.

….meow…

Sasuke felt his limbs fall to the bed as Itachi finally untied him one-handedly as he carried Naruto around the room collecting rope.

"I'll take these back now Sasuke. Thanks for the game. It was fun." Sasuke opened his eyes to see Itachi carry Naruto towards the door grabbing thrown clothing as he went.

"Don't forget to clean up little bro." Sasuke watched stunned as Itachi walked out of his room closing the door firmly behind him. Sasuke had just been discarded. Played with like a toy and discarded.

Sasuke laughed crazily out into the room. But it had been more than fun.

….meow….

Itachi threw his now dirty toy and clothes into a hamper under his bed and slide into his nicely made bed with Naruto at his side.

"Did you have fun little Naru-chan?" Naruto relaxed into Itachi's warm arms around him. He loved this part too. How caring and loving Itachi was afterwards. It was heaven to lie in his arms as they drifted to sleep.

"Yes I loved it. Thank you Tachi-san." Naruto lifted his head to kiss Tachi-san's lips. "Love you Tachi."

"Love you too little demon." Itachi responded making Naru laugh.


End file.
